


Team

by RisingSun



Series: Reflections [6]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun
Summary: He showed them the meaning of family.





	Team

They loved him. Without doubt. Truly, deeply. They were a family and family meant loving every member of it through blood, sweat and tears. They shed them all, but for him maybe they shed them the most. He was worth it.

A handsome boy, lean and tall, with childlike expression in his eyes and a cute smile practically stumbled into the group’s lives in the middle of the family forming. Ironically, “in the middle” described him very well. He was average – auditioned to be a rapper, but ended up being an average vocalist, at least compared to the ones around him. He danced decently, he was cute and he had a nice enough body to be a model, so at least that something was working in his advantage. He was average to the point that even in Pentagon family he was right in the middle. At least that’s what the results of the numerous evaluations in the company stated.

He wasn’t average at all and both Pentagon family and Universes knew it. That was what mattered after all. Shinwon was sweet and caring, as cute as his trademark lisp, with soothing voice and arms that gave the warmest hugs. He was carrying his heart on his sleeve so others could snatch it and do however they please. Pentagon family wouldn’t let them. Never again.

It took Hyunggu time to notice Shinwon. Truly look at him and understand him. The younger boy was already used to trainee life, had his routine and his friends when Shinwon joined them. He was easily approachable and his eyes showed he was a good person and that was enough for Hyunggu. They started working together like that and time has passed in a blink of an eye, but Hyunggu didn’t even notice how he gradually learned more about the person behind that cute smile nor the subtle way in which Shinwon sneaked into his heart.

It was true that Shinwon was lacking in many ways, had a long road of learning ahead of himself – when it came to both singing and dancing. He was well aware of that, even more than the people around him, but he had his own way of working hard, steadily, quietly, but secretly dependent of the rest of the group, relying on them and seeking reassurance. Just as he hasn’t done it with anyone else Shinwon has never compared himself to him either, Hyunggu knew that. He also knew that his hyung found inspiration in him and it was making him feel proud, happy and even more eager to help. He wasn’t the only one, everyone wanted to help their little middle child and that was what to be a family meant too.

But Shinwon was much more than his singing or dancing skills. He was a mood maker, he was a cheerleader, boosting with pride whenever his members did well in whatever they were doing at the moment. Always there, always supportive, always loving. He lightened up the gloomy days and brought laughter to shoo away scary dark clouds. Hyunggu only saw an unbelievable strength no one really gave him credit for. When their spirits were down, when it was hard even for the leader to hold them up with his encouraging words Shinwon was the strong one – the jokester who used his silly ways to bring the smiles back, recharge them and push them back into the battle.

Everyone always joked that Shinwon was the biggest coward in the team, afraid of everything and usually bringing the comic relief to the team because of it. But a true coward would never be able to pull off everything Shinwon did. On the contrary, he was brave enough to fight for his place in Pentagon family – simply because being a part of it was everything he wanted.

Hyunggu felt that in a way Shinwon symbolized Pentagon – their teamwork, the fact that there were ten of them and that they weren’t willing to give up that number or let down one of their own. Just like he has been working hard, fighting hard to not let them down. That’s how the family learned what being in a family meant. Shinwon learned so much from them, but perhaps he taught them the most important lesson instead. A lesson that included inspiration, respect, support, protection and love for each other.

The broad shoulders of the model-like vocalist held their team together, like a glue connecting them all, his unconditional love disarming everyone.


End file.
